Lunar Space Cowboy
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: The Lunar 2 Gang Sing Along To N*SYNC's "Space Cowboy"


SPACE COWBOY  
By N*SYNC and Left-Eyeand performed by the gang from Lunar 2 Eternal Blue  
  
  
***The scene opens with Hiro, Ronfar, Leo, Nall (human form), Jean, and Ghaleon standing in some kind of room with a silver floor and a stars-and-planets design on the walls and ceiling***  
*Leo is sitting at a silver/grey desk, in a black leather office chair*  
LEO: Riprock, AG. Come in, over. Yo, turn me up; I wanna be heard. See, I'm talkin' about the future, ya'll. And the future looks bright, 'specially when we rip it in half.  
*Ronfar looks up and puts up his fingers in a peace sign, grinning widely*  
RONFAR: Here it comes, millennium.  
*Hiro looks around, blinking. Nall winks at him and he smiles, reassured*  
HIRO: And everybody's talkin' 'bout Jerusalem.  
*Nall smiles and laughs shortly*  
NALL: Is this the beginning or the beginning of the end?  
*Ghaleon looks up and grins*  
GHALEON: Well, I've got other thoughts my friend.  
*Hiro puts his hand on his hip as he looks straight at the viewer*  
HIRO: See I've got my eyes on the skies, The heavenly bodies up high.  
*Ronfar jumps up onto the table, surprising Leo, who's chair tips over backwards and he falls to the floor as Ronfar grins down at him and laughs*  
RONFAR: And if you're in the mood to take a ride.  
*Nall, trying not to laugh, smiles widely and flashes the OK sign*  
NALL: Then strap on a suit and get inside.  
  
CHORUS:  
*Hiro, Ronfar, and Nall stand together, Hiro in the center, Ronfar on Hiro's left, and Nall on Hiro's right. Hiro nods and they begin singing the next line*  
HIRO, RONFAR, & NALL: If you wanna fly, Come and take a ride, take a space ride with the cowboy, baby. If you wanna fly, Come and take a ride, Take a space ride with the cowboy, baby.  
*Leo and Ghaleon stand together. Leo doesn't look happy, although Ghaleon seems happy enough*  
LEO & GHALEON:Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay, Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo.  
  
*Nall smiles again, jumping up to land on Ronfar's shoulders*  
NALL: We don't need all these prophecies.  
*Ronfar falls down, but gets up in time to sing his line*  
RONFAR: Tellin' us what's a sign.  
*Jean, who has been dancing in the background the whole time, winks at the screen*  
JEAN: What's a sign.  
*Hiro grins at the irony of his line and does a double-backflip, landing next to Ronfar on the table, spooking Leo again, again making the white-haired man fall backwards in his chair and land on his butt on the floor*  
HIRO: 'Cause paranoia ain't the way to live your life from day to day.  
*Nall grins as Leo gets up and dusts himself off*  
NALL: So leave your doubts and your fears behind.  
*Leo tries to ignore everyone laughing at him as he does his line*  
LEO: Don't be afraid at all.  
*Hiro holds a piece of paper in front of his mouth to conceal a smile*  
HIRO: Cause up in outer space there's no gravity to fall.  
*Ronfar jumps off the table, again shocking Leo into having his chair tip over and send him flying to the ground*  
RONFAR: Put your mind and your body to the test.  
*Hiro grins again, one hand in front of his mouth in a feeble effort to cover up his grin*  
HIRO: 'Cuz up in outer space it's like the wild wild west.  
*Ronfar, who is now wearing Will Smith gear (like from the movie "Wild Wild West") dances a single quick move*  
  
CHORUS and repeat  
  
*Ronfar, now back in his regular outfit, executes a quick break-dancer move*  
RONFAR: Boom and never let you try to stop me.  
*Leo, having gotten up from falling down (again), smiles at the screen*  
LEO: Born to fly sky high, Up to the top see.  
*Nall flashes a peace sign as he moves in a series of quick movements*  
NALL: Nothin' to fear, No doubts and no tears.  
*Hiro, singing his line, dances in several quick moves*  
HIRO: Mellennium sound to motivate the future years.  
*Ghaleon looks at the others, who are basically fooling around, and sweatdrops*  
GHALEON: And you can get scared or get prepared.  
*Ronfar smile mischeivously, as though planning something*  
RONFAR: Against all odds I bet you never would've dared.  
*Nall shares Ronfar's grin as he sings his line*  
NALL: To make these moves and take flight like me.  
*Leo looks at the others wearily as he sits back down in the leather seat*  
LEO: To come through for the world prophecy.  
*Hiro looks at the other two, confused*  
HIRO: Space connect to overthrow your interception.  
*Nall grins and winks at Hiro, who then grins in understanding*  
NALL: Ready or not, Make it hot, That ain't no question.  
*Ghaleon watches them, trying to figure out what they are going to do*  
GHALEON: Get N*SYNC and put your head to the sky.  
*Hiro grins as he dances*  
HIRO: Keep the faith.  
*Ronfar mouths the words, "one, two, three.."*  
RONFAR: One love from Left Eye.  
*Hiro, Ronfar, and Nall all do backflips and land on Leo's table, causing him to fall backwards out of his chair again. The three then break out laughing*  
  
Chorus and repeat  
  
*Leo struggles back into his seat, his hair messed up beyond belief. Even Ghaleon is laughing at him*  
LEO: Riprock, AG, end of transmission. They've had enough.  
  
=END=  
  
  
A/N: Yeh I know I made Leo a little OOC but it would be SO funny to see all the guys do that stuff! Actually I wrote this months ago but only just now did the actions and stuff... Anyways, please R&R!! Or e-mail me and my cohorts at RowenHashiba@Hotmail.com and tell us what you think!  
Alexandra 


End file.
